The family that lived
by Potter Girl For Life
Summary: What if, when Snape begged Voldemort to spare Lily's life, the Dark Lord unknowingly entered into a magical oath the moment he agreed to do so. So on the night Voldemort arrives at Godrics Hollow, and Lily refuses to stand aside, the moment when Voldemort cast the killing curse it bounced back off of Lily while the last of Voldemort's soul attached itself to her child...FemHarry
1. Summary and Explanation

So, I was inspired by a theory that Silverlullabies on Tumblr had. Pretty much, they believed that the reason Voldemort's curse rebounded on him when he tried to kill Harry, wasn't necessary because Lily was willing to sacrifice her life for her son(because there's no way that Lily was the first mother ready to give her life for her child), but because when Snape begged Voldemort to spare Lily and the Dark Lord agreed(when he told her to step aside, actually intent in keeping his word), he accidently entered into a magical oath when he promised to spare Lily. But when he killed her, he broke that earth and so as punishment the next curse he cast turned against him and it would have ultimately killed him if not for the horcruxes.

Here is the exact quoting of the theory.

silverlullabies:

Okay so the part where Harry survived because Lily sacrificed herself has always bugged me because Lily couldn't have been the first mother in the history to have sacrificed herself for her child.

I was rereading the series and watching the movies when something clicked.

We all know how magical oaths are binding and breaking one could lead to being stripped of your magic and your death.

Well, I was reading when Snape figured out that Lily's son was the one that Voldemort was after and begged Voldemort to spare Lily's life. Voldemort actually agreed to spare her, promised Snape even- and meant it even because if you remember, he killed James Potter without second thought but told Lily to "stand aside" Like Voldemort actually did intend to keep his promise to Snape.

I think he accidentally created a magical oath at that moment when he promised Snape to spare Lily. So when he did kill her, he broke his oath and was killed as a result. So the next time he cast a spell or did magic, it was snap back and strip him of his life. It just so happened that the next bit of magic he performed was the killing curse at Harry. Instead of killing Harry it back lashed at Voldemort and would have killed him had it not been for the Horcruxes.

Now, inspired by this, I thought to tweak the theory a bit to make it work with my AU idea, where Lily and/or James lived to raise Harry. What if instead when Voldemort went to kill Lily, the magic oath he made with Snape did lag and wait until after the deed was done, what if the intent was enough and the curse backfired right then and there instead, leaving Lily with the scar but Harry with a piece of Voldemort's soul being that he was the purest thing in the room. Yes their are some holes in this theory, but it's enough to make this AU work.  
If you're interested in a story using this theory as the backbone and where James and Lily live to raise their kid, then stick around. Now,here's the catch. It's a femharry story. I know not a lot of people like these type of stories so this might be the wrong story for you and I understand. Just please don't send me hate over it.

Either way, the first chapter will be arriving shortly. If you like the idea of this story, let me know. Encouragement and ideas are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1

******So I'm viewing this chapter as a sort of test chapter. Somethings might not make sense to some people, but I think it's pretty well done. If you don't like Dumbledore's explanation, theory you can ignore it, it isn't completely necessary because you can still read it without the theory, under the impression that it was a mystery why Lily survived, all that matters is that she did. The reason why Lily survived isn't the biggest part of the story, but the fact that she's their to raise Laura is.**

 **Also, I am not a hundred percent sold on the name Laura, pronounced Law-Rah, the meaning a variation of Laurel. I was trying to keep with the plant theme J.K.R had going. If you think the name doesn't flow well, and have a better idea I am open to suggestions.**

 **Sorry this took so long.**

GODRICS HOLLOW

"Lily, take Laura and go! Its him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! " James shouted up the stairs. The alarms on the magical barrier around the house had gone off only a second ago a small warning when the gate was pushed open.

They had been in the sitting room a moment before, amusing Laura by casting colored puffs of smoke from his wand. But when Laura began to yawn they knew it was time for bed. Lily had been the first one up the stairs, Laura in her arms and already dressed in her little blue pajamas.

Getting half way up the stairs, James turned and pointed his wand at the door as the wards completely came down around the house. It would only be a minute before You-Know-Who was knocking down their door.

"I won't leave without you!" she said, sprinting out of Laura's room, leaning over the railing so he could see her face. Her green eyes, the ones he loved so much, glowed with a stubborn fierceness. "We go together, as a family, or we don't go at all."

"You can't do that to Laura, Lily, we knew this was going to happen eventually. Someone has to stay and hold him off so the other can take Laura, use the emergency floo and get to Dumbledore." he explained, trying to hide the agony he felt about the situation. He was brave, he was a Gryffindor, and he was ready to fight, to die for his family if he had to. But if Lily didn't go quickly, there would be no point to any of it.

"You are my husband, we swore in our vows to fight together, to live together, and to die together. Now get you arse up these stairs now, so we can get Laura and go!" she pulled out her own wand then, pointing it at her husband. "Don't make me use this."

There was the mumble of a charm from outside the front door, a green glow appearing in the keyhole.

"HURRY JAMES!" he didn't bother arguing anymore and rushed up the stairs to his wife as Lily cast a sticking charm on the door, so even though a Alohamora spell had been cast on it, the door wouldn't so easily swing open.

A frustrated noise sounded from the door, but they didn't stay any longer, running to Laura's nursery to grab her before rushing to the upstairs drawing room where the floo was. It had a direct connection to Dumbledore's office in case of an emergency, all they had to do was toss the floo powder into the fire and step in without a word, making for a quick getaway before it closed behind them to prevent anyone from following. It was sealed for the most part and charmed specifically for a night such as this. They knew they couldn't stay hidden forever, that they would be found eventually so they prepared.

"Go, unseal the floo, I'll grab Laura and meet you there….I promise." Lily stopped James at the door of their daughter's room, kissing him before shoving him in the right direction. He didn't argue, she was right. It would take too much time if they both stayed together to get Laura. By the time he had the floo ready Lily and Laura would be with him and ready to go.

"Come on, Sweetheart, we're going on a little trip." Lily cooed, tutting sadly as Laura began to cry, woken just after she had only gotten to sleep. "I know, I know, shh."

She didn't bother grabbing anything extra other than Laura's blanket to wrap around her to keep her sheltered and warm, and hurried out of the room and into the hall just as the door downstairs burst open from a violent spell, the light of it so bright it reached upstairs. But Lily didn't dare to look back, pushing forward as her daughter wailed in her arms.

"Lily!?" James called for her.

"I'm coming." and she was, it was just at the end of the hall to the right and she would be in the drawing room. Godrics Hollow and the house they lived in, was very old and in some parts big.

Their home was the perfect example, grand and full of history. The only good word for the room was exactly what it was, a drawing room, meant for the lady of the houses entertainment and privacy. Most of the time the door was left closed and the room was made into a rarely used study.

She knew You-Know-Who was close behind her, she couldn't hear his footsteps but she could feel him, feel the darkness and hatred rolling off of him as he slid like a snake after her, ready to strike with poison fangs. Her breathing became heavier, going into a full sprint down the rest of the halls length, practically skidding a turn into the room, James slamming the door behind her just in time to catch the dark lords shadow creeping upon them.

"It'll only take him a few seconds to blast the door of the hinges. Is the floo ready?" James nodded, rubbing his wife's shoulder comfortingly while moving her closer to the green flames of the fireplace, kissing the black tufts atop Laura's head, her green eyes red and puffy from crying as her nose dripped. When he kissed her, her wailing became a soft whimper, her bottom lip wobbling.

"That's my brave girl," he smiled.

"You two will go first. It's already connected to Dumbledore's office, he knows we're coming. Hurry!" he urged her. "We only have sixty seconds before it closes."

But just then the door burst open and off the hinges, the dark lord standing right before them, his red eyes glowing ominously.

Lily didn't think and shoved James into the floo with one arm before using it to clutch Laura tightly to her, ready to throw herself in after her husband. But she didn't make it in time before You-Know-Who cast the _redactor curse_ turning the fireplace into pieces, the bricks reduced to fine mist.

"No!" Lily gasped. She was trapped.

She turned to You-know- who and shook her head, her wand pointed at him in a shaky hand, struggling to cradle Laura with only one arm. She wasn't scared for herself, no, it was her daughter that she trembled with fear for. She had to be strong, she had brave, she had to protect her daughter. She cast curse after curse, charm after charm, each one deflected before he had enough and disarmed her of her wand with one small flick of his own wand.

Now, she truly was defenseless.

"Not Laura, please no, please not Laura!" she begged.

"Put the child on the floor and step aside, you silly girl…do it, now." he hissed, just like a snake. It made her skin crawl.

"I won't." she shook her head. "Not Laura, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Laura! Please…have mercy…have mercy…not Laura! Not Laura, please—-I'll do anything—" she cried, clutching her little girl tightly in her arms who stared curiously over her shoulder at the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord could have just ripped the baby from her arms, but he was impatient and annoyed, he found it would be more prudent just to kill them both when they were so conveniently grouped together as they were. Mother holding child, he could kill them both with the same curse he was sure if he aimed just right. He knew he would be breaking his word to a loyal follower, but he found it just to tedious to keep it.

He raised his wand, and Lily sobbed.

"Look at sweetheart, look up." she told Laura, turning her eyes from You-Know-Who, the baby did the same, looking up at her mothers face her dark red hair curtaining her so she could no longer see the person that was in front of them. "That's it."

"Mama loves you, Dada love you, so, so much." Laura tried to look away, back at the man that was about to kill them. Lily wouldn't let her.

"Keep looking at me, sweetheart, look at mama,"

"It's all going to be alright, mama will protect you."

"Av—-" doing her best to smile at her daughter, just incase she ever remembered this moment and turned her back to You-Know-Who. She was ready to take the killing curse. She wouldn't let her baby die, She wasn't sure what would happen to Laura after this, after she was gone, but she loved her baby too much to let her go, to just hand her over to be slaughtered by this evil _thing._

" _-a_ da Kedavra!"

It was quick. The bright green flash filled the room as the curse passed through her, stealing her breath as she fell forward, twisting conveniently to her side so weight didn't fall on Laura when she fell, her arms softening the fall.

"Foolish girl." the Dark lord hissed.

How strange, Lily thought, she was sure the Killing Curse was an instant thing, the moment it struck you you were gone, your heart ceased to beat any longer, but yet hers still did. But she could feel her breath leaving her body and was unable to draw any more, like something was stuck in her throat preventing her from breathing in.

She didn't hear the curse, just saw the flash of green as the same curse was used on her baby, the one she swore to protect.

The last thing she saw, was Laura's face, tears dripping down her cheeks as a mark was cut into her forehead by some invisible knife. Then the last breath left her, her heart slowed, her vision blurred until finally everything went completely dark. Despite it all she felt a strange sense of peace as her heart stilled completely. It was like falling asleep.

And that's exactly what happened, she simply fell asleep and when she woke, she was in a soft bed oh white and Laura was gently snoring in a bassinet next to her.

"Is this the other side?" she asked aloud taking note of how white everything was, on all four sides of her all she saw was white, like they were in a little box. Tears welled in her eyes. She was dead. Turning on her side so she can reach to touch her daughter. "oh, Laura, you shouldn't be here. I'm so sorry!" sitting up, she scooped her child from the bassinet and cradled her, gently rocking her so that she didn't wake.

"At least we're together." as much as this brought her relief, she rather be alone than have her daughter never know what it means to grow up, to live and laugh, to make friends and fall in love, to laugh and to cry, to scrape her knees and get right back up again. She had wanted so much for Laura. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Lily?" looking up from Laura, just as he noticed the odd shaped cut on her forehead, she was horrified to see James standing at her bedside, between two drapes of pure white, destroying the illusion.

"No!" she let out a guttural sob. "I pushed you through, you shouldn't be here. You can't be dead too, you can't." she sounded hysterical, felt that way too, but she had every right to be. She had pushed James through so that he would live, that one of them would live to take care of Laura, only she hadn't planned on Laura dying, she had been so sure that nothing would happen to her because she loved her too much, both of them did and they would have done anything they could to assure the safety of their child.

"Shh, Lils what are you talking about, I'm not dead and neither are you. Shh, don't cry, I hate when you cry." he said, looking uncomfortable as he took a few long strides of his legs to reach her, pushing back her dark red hair from her face and whipping away her tears with a swipe of his thumb.

"This isn't heaven?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." he laughed and kissed her, her lips, salty and sticky from her tears. When he pulled back she finally took the time to really look at her surrounds. A white curtain had been put up all around her. That was what all the white was, her vision blurry whens he woke to really focus on the details other than colors she was surrounded by.

"What were you thinking, Lils? Weren't you the one who said we fight together, we live together and we'll die together, and then you go and push me into the Floo. You two were supposed to go first!" he held either side of her face, pressing his head to hers his eyes shut tight as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"I know, I know, I was right behind you, I swear I thought we would make it, I thought I had enough time to get through. When he came, I just, I had to get one of us out, I didn't think—-"

"That's always been your problem Lil's. Either you don't think, or you think too much." he gave a shaky laugh. "Don't ever do anything like that again. I thought I lost you. Both of you."

When Lily saw the tears fogging her husbands glasses, his hazel eyes turning red, she was overwhelmed with guilt. She was always the careful one, the planner, and she had thrown that all out the window. She had panicked, she had been afraid and she hated herself. Her heart had taken over and it had nearly gotten her and her child killed.

"I'm sorry, James, so sorry. I don't know what to say, I just—-I'm so sorry." he just shook his head and kissed hers. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, didn't even want to think about how he had almost lost everything.

"Where are we?" Lily tried to look around them, too determine if she recognized her surroundings.

"We're at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore thought it would be safer than St. Mungo's."

"I still don't understand." she sighed, bouncing Laura when she stared to whimper. "You-Know-Who used the killing curse, I felt it, and I saw him use it on Laura too. I couldn't breath and I _felt_ my heart stop. How—-?" he just shook his head, sitting on the bed next to her, and arm around her while he rested his hand lightly over Laura, smiling when she gripped on of his fingers just like she had right after she was born.

"No one, not even Dumbledore understands how or why you survived." he said to her.

"What about You-Know-Who? I doubt he just gave up and left." she shook at the thought of him still stalking them, hunting them down, waiting to take revenge on the both of them and to finally take their daughter for good. All because of a prophecy. Lily never really cared for Divination.

"He's gone Lily, when Dumbledore and I got back to the house, you were unconscious and Laura was crying. The Dark Lords robes were there on the ground, a pile of ash in his place." he told her.

"His followers have gone into hiding. People have been celebrating all over the world. The Dark Lord is gone, dead!" he grinned, his hazel eyes bright with relief and joy to have his family with him when he had just lost two other members of it.

He still couldn't believe it. In fact he didn't their was no way his best friend, his brother would have ever done such a thing and put give them up to the Dark Lord and kill Peter. He just couldn't have, there had to be some other explanation.

"Is he really?" she asked, taking him from his thoughts and returning him to the present moment.

"I think so, though a few still have their doubts." he admitted.

"But what about Laura, how could a baby, survive against the Killing Curse. Do you think it has something to do with the Prophecy?" she wondered out loud, astonished but happy.

"Dumbledore's thinks that because you were so willing to protect Laura, to give your life for her without any hesitation, that unconditional and selfless loved somehow protected her like a shield and caused his final spell to backfire and kill him." in truth, he had never heard of such magic, such a power, but he trusted Dumbledore and didn't question his theory at all. After all the power of love was something incredible and dangerous, even in the Wizarding world. For James all that mattered was that his girls were safe. After the news about Peter and Sirius he needed them more than ever.

Lily wasn't so sure about Dumbledore's theory, but she had nothing to argue against it nor did she really want to. She was alive, James was alive, her daughter was alive.

"That still doesn't explain me, how I survived." she felt her temple pulse, an ache forming behind her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" he asked, serious.

Lily shook her head. "I guess not"

"Whats going to happen now?" she said, looking down at their still sleeping daughter.

James frowned.

"Their calling Laura the girl who lived, they somehow think she killed him because of this." he touched the lighting mark on her forehead, scarring over.

"What is that?" she frowned.

"Don't know for sure. A mark from the killing curse, maybe something else." he shrugged. "But besides the normal wear and tear of facing the Dark Lord, you don;t have any such mark. Even though you survived the same curse."

"Do you think it has any connection to Him?" she asked. "to the prophecy?"

"It might. There's still a lot of blurry things about the whole thing. But I can tell you now, the Longbottom's were attacked the same night as us, by four death eaters. Tortured."

"They had a little girl too, what happened to her?" Lily asked, instinctively holding Laura closer.

"She was with Franks mother. She's fine." he told her, and Lily sighed with relief.

"Alice and Frank?" she leaned closer to him. They were friends, not the closest, but still friends.

"They were tortured pretty bad under the Cruciatus Curse, Lily, right now there not doing so good." he closed his eyes. Alice and Frank were two of the most cable Aurors ever seen. They had fought hard, but they had been outnumbered and taken by surprise.

James spoke his next words in a whisper, as if afraid someone could hear them, was listening in. "Laura could really be the one, Lily, the one in the Prophecy. It said that the dark lord would mark the child as his equal, maybe it meant a literal marking,"

They both glanced at the lighting shape cut on Laura's head.

"Dumbledore has been fighting to keep the Daily Prophet and Ministry from interrogating us so far. But things are not going to be easy after this, everyone one will know Laura's name, our name."

"We're practically celebrities," he joked. Lily didn't think it was very funny, her concern was with Laura.

Her daughter, the girl who lived, the one who vanquished the Dark Lord. She was only a baby for Merlin's sake.

"It's going to be a very complicated childhood," she frowned.

"It's going to be a very complicated life." James and Lily both turned around at the familiar voice, to see Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts at the foot of the bed. the curtains drawn away.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Miss Evans, though I suppose it's Mrs. Potter now, isn't?" he smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling.

"Headmaster." Lily smiled back so glad to see the old Wizard.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, moving around to be closer to the family, holding out small yellow candies to them.

"Lemon Drop?" he offered.

"Oh, no thank you, Headmaster." they both refused. "and beside a minor headache, I feel fine and Laura seems to be in perfect health, though I'm a little worried that she hasn't woken up yet."

"She's been through a lot, both of you have, I am sure someone as small as her is exhausted. That little girl of yours is quite something. Famous before she can walk and talk!" he said, both parents frowned.

"I believe you have a sister, a muggle sister, is that right Mrs. Potter?" he said, very offhandedly. James and Lily's frowns deepened.

"Please, Headmaster, call me Lily. Just Lily . And yes I do, though we're not on speaking terms. Why do you ask?" it seemed so out of the blue, his question, the confusion it caused in her made her head spin a little.

"If I may make a suggestion, I think it would be wise to pay her a visit. It will be quite awhile until all this dies down, the press will want to know every detail, and they won't leave you be until they get it." Lily and James glanced at one another, both frowning.

"Or you seriously saying we should live in the Muggle suburbs? At least Godric's hollow has a know Wizarding community." James couldn't believe this, how long would they need to be in hiding. Would it never end?

"Every Witch, Wizard and child will know your daughters name, it would be enough to turn any girls head. It might help to keep her humble; the influence of society is a strong one."

Lily didn't like what he was insinuating. But before she could say so, the headmaster spoke again.

"I apologize, I meant no insult to your parenting, I am merely thinking of the best interest of Laura, and you as well." said Dumbledore, his shoulders sagging just slightly.

"I—I suppose it is something to think of," said Lily thinking of all the Wizards and Witches calling Laura's name, people approaching them in the streets at random when ever they were recognized, famous for something Laura wouldn't even remember. What type of childhood would that be.

"Lily, you can't be serious?" James balked at her, stunned. He had always lived in the Wizarding world, and Lily's sister and husband were awful people. He couldn't imagine going to them for anything.

"Nothing is decided yet, James, we can talk about it later." she gave him that look, the same look as when she pulled her wand on him at Godric's Hollow. The matter was no longer up for argument at the moment. They could fight about it later, but for now they should hear what Dumbledore had to say and discuss their options after.

"Though I should be able to keep the prophet from harassing you for awhile as long as you stay here, I do not have the same authority to keep the Minister of Magic out. I have on the other hand been able to convince him to give you another day to rest before speaking with you." he explained.

"Thank you, Headmaster, we appreciate that." Lily tried to smile, but it took so much energy sometimes, but still she did her best to show that she was grateful.

"But why do I have a feeling there something else, something you have yet to tell me?" she could see it in her husband's face, in the squint of his eyes and the stress in his brow. It was more than what had happened to them, something else. It was then that she noticed, Remus, Sirius and Peter were no where to be found. There friends were always there, if something had happened to them and they knew, they would be here. Sirius wouldn't have left James's side. Remus would be worrying her a corner, fidgeting with the frayed hems of the cardigan she had knit him all those years ago for Christmas and Peter would be curled up, trembling with anxiety.

"It's Sirius and Peter, Lily." James took his arms from around her, his fingers tangling in the covers of the cot. He looked ready to cry.

"What happened to them? Don't tell me they're—" she couldn't finish her sentence. They had already lost so many friends. Members of the order lost. There was barely any of them left anymore.

"Peter's dead, Lily." the words nearly choked James as he said them.

"How?" she gave a surprised gasp, followed my a terrible sob. "I hope it was quick, I can't imagine sensitive Peter under torture."

They had lost another friend.

"I'm afraid it wasn't. We believe it to have been a very brutal attack. All we found of him was a finger." Dumbledore bowed his head mournfully.

"Oh, poor, sweet Peter." she mourned. But then she remembered their other friend.

"You mentioned Sirius's name before, please don't tell me that he's also—-"

"He is still alive," said Dumbledore, that twinkle in his eye dimmer, haunting rather than playful.

"Is he hurt then?" she pressed, her voice raising. And after so long, Laura finally woke, stirring in her mothers arms before her mouth opened and she let out a wail.

"Shh, shh, it's alright." her cry was piercing, she could have passed as a mandrake. Lily felt her head swell, her earlier cry giving her a headache and now Laura's crying only made it worse. She loved her baby, so she bared with it like she had every night before when Laura woke crying, hungry or needing to be changed or simply because she wanted to be held.

"No he is not hurt," Dumbledore spoke, Laura's crying have eased just slightly, so that Dumbledore would not have to speak over the child. It was as if she sensed he wished to speak and had done her best to restrain herself.

"Then what's happened to him?" she pushed, desperate. She needed to know, she couldn't wait for any more bad news, she wanted it all out at once so it would be like pulling of a band-aid.

"He's been arrested." she knew that Sirius could cause trouble, but with the war it left little room for him to do so, especially something so severe to get him arrested.

"For what?!" the tone of her voice was harsh, and Laura wasn't used to hearing her mother speak that way and began to cry again.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, sweetheart, shh, mama isn't mad at you, shh." she cooed and hushed, but the child would just not settle.

"He didn't do it!" said James, standing from the bed, looking ready to throw or punch something. He glared at Dumbledore. "He would never betray us, or hurt a friend."

"What are you two talking about, what did Sirius do?" Lily demanded. Laura continued to cry, and Lily pinched her eyes shut trying to halt the pain in her temples.

"Let me hold her." James said, he knew he would be able to get her to settle quicker than his wife. Lily passed her to him without hesitation, watching as he stood and swayed, humming.

"Sirius was the one who killed Peter, and twelve Muggles while trying to escape the Aurors." Lily gave a shuddering breath, shaking her head almost violently.

"No." she said it without doubt, made it sound as if no one could tell her otherwise. "Sirius would never do such a thing, he would never hurt his friends."

"He was framed!" James agreed, the tone of his voice a pretend one of cheer so that Laura wouldn't sense the hostility and negativity and start to cry again. In fact, she seemed rather chipper, as she reached up to pat the stubble on his chin, giggling.

"As of now, I am afraid that just can't be proven and until it can be he will spend the remainder of his life in Azkaban for the murders." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Lily lost it, she reached her arms out and swiped them across the bedside table, sweeping everything off and on to the floor and screamed. She screamed for what had happened to their family, for the time they had lost in hiding, for the years of fear and longing for a safer world, for the scars they wore from their countless battles in the war, for the friends that they had lost, for Laura's future. She should have just jumped into the floo with James when she had pushed him. She was such an imbecile, how could she have been such a fool. So much was her fault now. Her poor, clueless daughter, her life would forever be affected by the choice that she had made.

She didn't even notice when Dumbledore left, leaving her alone once more with her husband and daughter.

"I don't , Sirius, Peter. They would never, they, they-" so many terrible things were running through her mind, tearing her apart. It was all finally too much for her.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry-" she wanted to say more but couldn't, because her husband having gotten their daughter to settle again had tucked himself next to her and pulled her face into his shoulder, opposite of Laura.

The three of them stayed like that the entire day, just curled around each other, only moving to change Laura or to use the restroom. James nor Lily had any appetite. No one else came to see them except for Madame Pomfrey to check on Lily and Laura's condition, but Lily could tell that James was thinking of Remus. Of where he could possibly, how he must be feeling if he knew what had happened to them, to Sirius and Peter but neither one of them spoke anymore about it. They didn't even want to think of it, of any of it. For just a little while, be it a day, or just an hour, they wanted to think of happier things and be a family. So when it got dark, and little Laura was having trouble falling asleep, Lily and James thought of the happiest thing they could and cast their Patronus to give their daughter a little more warmth and a light in the dark.


End file.
